Raywen
Raywen ''(Wielki Czarny Smok, Pierwsze Dziecię, Pierworodny, Pierwszy, Wredny Nekromanta, Zdechlak, Wredna Nekromancka Gęba) '' Większość przezwisk pochodzi od Gresza - orka z oddziału, do którego wstąpił Raywen'' ''- Główny bohater książki ,,Prawa i Powinności" autorstwa Kariny Piankowej. Wygląd Jako człowiek W ciele człowieka jest bardzo wątłej postury, ma czarne jak pióra kruka włosy prawie sięgające ramion i oczy, które "nie mogą zdecydować się co do barwy". Wiecznie ubiera się w czerń. Jako smok W postaci smoka Raywen jest dużym, czarniejszym niż noc gadem z czterema łapami i parą dużych, silnych skrzydeł. Prawdopodobnie sam pysk smoka dorównuje wielkością dorosłej kobiecie. Jako gryf W jednym z rozdziałów książki Czarny Smok przybiera postać złotego, potężnego gryfa. Po tej przemianie przez dwie godziny tkwił w ciele zwierzęcia, gdyż nie potrafił z powrotem przybrać postaci człowieka. Ostatecznie mu się to udało, lecz jego ubrania zostały rozdarte podczas przemiany. Z tego powodu reszta oddziału droczyła się z nim, lecz gdy im zagroził, że jeśli nie dostanie ubrań, wyjdzie do nich tak jak stał w krzakach, posłusznie oddali mu ubrania. Charakter Podczas dalekiej podróży, Raywen niejednokrotnie zaskoczył swych "towarzyszy niedoli", jak zwykł na nich mawiać, nieraz odwagą, kiedy indziej swymi umiejętnościami. Na pierwszy rzut oka Czarny Smok wydaje się być arogancki, obojętny na krzywdę innych i wrednego nekromantę, którego wypowiedzi aż ociekają sarkazmem. Jednakże Raywen kocha gotować - zawsze wstawał pierwszy, aby móc upichcić śniadanie dla grupy bohaterów. Pomimo wiecznie wypominających mu poddanych i przyjaciół, że nie powinien gotować, bo na Władcę nie przystało, on dalej robił to, co wręcz kochał. Jest gotowy do poświęcenia się i zawsze podążał wybraną przez siebie ścieżką - nikt mu nie rozkazywał. Był dziecinny, silny, doskonale ukrywał emocje, lecz gdy się przekroczy granice jego cierpliwości i rozzłości się, to pomimo kruchej postury przejawia ogromną siłę - zdołał podnieść Erta, potężnej budowy rycerza w ciężkiej zbroi bez zbytniego wysiłku. Bowiem siła smoka jest również w ciele człowieka. Jednakowoż Raywen nie zawsze potrafił ukrywać swe emocje - gdy krasnoludy przybyły do Skrzydlatego Pasma, aby tam się osiedlić, powitał ich wiecznie młody, smutny Władca Smoków. Dopiero później nauczył się ukrywać smutek pod maską radości. Historia Historia Raywena zaczyna się na samym początku istnienia: Jako, że jest Pierwszym Dzieckiem, został pierwszy stworzony przez Stwórcę. Zaraz po nim Bóg stworzył jego brata, Ariena, a dopiero później wspólnie stworzyli znany nam świat. Według opowieści Raywena, razem z bratem przekonali swego ojca, aby pozwolił im stworzyć istoty rozumne. Raywen wybrał smoki, a jako, że był starszy to one pierwsze panowały przestworzami. Następnie Arien stworzył Elfy, a nie ludzi, jak można by się spodziewać. Potem pojawili się ludzie i krasnoludy, zwierzęta i inne formy życia. Czarny Smok władał swym ludem przez tysiące, jeśli nie setki tysięcy lat. Siedziba smoków miała miejsce w Pałacach, monumentalnej budowli wzniesionej przez Raywena na Skrzydlatym Pasmie. Krasnolud zadziwił swych towarzyszy, podczas gdy Raywen był w śpiączce, tłumacząc im, że gdy krasnoludy przybyły do Skrzydlatego Pasma, powitał ich nekromanta wraz ze swym ludem. Gdzieś w międzyczasie kilka smoczych klanów buntuje się przeciw władzy Pierwszego, a on nie walczy o władzę, bo nie mógłby znieść śmierci pobratymców (jak kiedyś był zmuszony zabić 9 smocząt zapadł w śpiączkę) i część ludu odłącza się. Zostają ci, którzy chcą być rządzeni przez Raywena. Następnie Czarny Smok brał udział w wyprawie, która uratowała świat. Lecz w wersji znanej każdemu człowiekowi, elfowi i krasnoludowi, nikt z niej nie powrócił. Wówczas Raywen wyrwał z objęć śmierci księcia elfów, po czym wspólnie powrócili, ukrywając fakt, że obaj przeżyli. Oczywiście, w wersji znanej przez każdego krasnoluda, elfa i człowieka, nie wspominając o innych rasach zamieszkujących Ziemię, nie wspomniano ani słowem o Raywenie i jego wyczynach. Następnie, po setkach lat zbiera się kolejny oddział, składający się z przedstawiciela każdej rasy - poza ciemnymi elfami - co zapowiadało ogromną przygodę. Dlatego Władca Smoków, który zaczynał sie już nudzić zwykłym życiem, nie mówiąc o codziennych obowiązkach Władcy (przecież smoki poradzą sobie bez niego kilka tygodni!), wyruszył razem z nimi. Wyprawa przez krasnoludzkie kopalnie Idąc przez góry, oddział narzekał na długą drogę, a większość była za pójściem starymi kopalniami krasnoludów, a szczęśliwy traf zaprowadził ich do wejścia. Brama była niewidoczna, natomiast krasnolud nie znał zaklęcia, aby ją otworzyć. Tutaj pomógł Raywen - znalazł bramę i zaczął próbować ją otwierać. Po ponad pół godzinie nerwy puściły Czarnemu Smokowi i zaskoczył swój oddział znajomością tak wielu wulgaryzmów i obraźliwych słów w tylu różnych językach. W ponad piętnastominutowej gadaninie powiedział wszystko co myślał o oddziale bohaterów i samej wyprawie. O dziwo, wrota się otworzyły, lecz nikt nie wiedział, na które słowo zareagowały magiczne drzwi. Dalej wędrowali przez wiele godzin, aby w końcu natknąć się na potwory zamieszkujące katakumby. Raywen wycofał się z tej bitwy, a oddział uznał go za zdrajcę. Ich zdanie zmieniło się jednak, gdy przybył dharr - ogromny potwór, którego Pierwsze Dziecię ścigało od dziesięciu lat. Na widok smoka dharr popędził w przeciwną stronę, a "wredny nekromanta" za nim. Potwór miał zamiar przebiec przez most znajdujący się nad przepaścią, lecz nie został on przystosowany do tak wielkich ciężarów, przez co zawalił się pod ciężarem dharra. Ku zdziwieniu całego oddziału, Raywen skoczył za demonem. Wszyscy myśleli, że nekromanta zginął, lecz mylili się - wrócił zasmucony (upaprany w wapnie) i oznajmił, że nie zdążył zabić dharra, gdyż serce potwora nie wytrzymało. Po opuszczeniu kopalń wyszli na zewnątrz, a po odpoczynku następnego ranka wyruszyli w drogę. Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Postaci z uniwersum Kategoria:Prawa i Powinności